FEELING
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: Oga trying his best to stop Hilda being a bitch. One-shot, or more like Cum-shot


**A/N : Don't read, don't review! ^^v  
**

**Beelzebub belong to Tamura guy.  
**

**I've confused, how to publish this shit. I even forget how to edit it, Ouchh.  
**

* * *

**FEELING**

Enough already! My patience is up to you, you were go to far with your stuborness. Oga pointed his finger to her.

I always pretending to never buy it, just to made sure I won't lay my hand to a woman, physically, and to you especially? But … you'd never understand.

Understand what? The woman replied it sharply, hands crossed over her chest. She stared to the delinquent.

And why I've to understand? The blonde added it.

The man keep in silent, he let a deep breath then leave the room. Without say anything.

Because I care for you, Oga thought.

Hey.. ass we aren't finish yet! The blonded snapped to the man, but he's gone away.

Morning arguing is end. Oga made his way downstairs, go somewhere. He don't know where's to go, but all he want to do is just go, go, and go. Out from his problem, out of the bitch claw.

Today they had their usual conversation, just a regular conversation where you can find such word like dumbass, fool, bitch, idiot, wench, witch, fags, crap, asshole, and another terrible words flying around easily. Arguing something unnecessary even stupid. And the blonde is never give a shit to start a fight with him. She might just can help her self from bitching around.

Hard to believe, but it's the way how they're communicated to each other, no more no less. The way neither normal people would do, at the first place.

But the level of the conversation is has reached the edge of tolerancy. For the delinquent especially, where he always at the place of being the victim by a sadist. A sadist among sadist.

He ended at the river, the place he always used to ran out his problems. It's still early in the morning, but he was kicked from his own house, he just refused to deal with another bullshit with her.

Tatsumi never give a damn just by an insult, Basically. He casually just punched every single thing that annoying him. Let his punch solve any problem. But how about thousand insult and mock came to you every single day, every single hour, and everytime you take a breath?

And the one whos insulted you is at invulnerable state? And always be?

And it has been a year and going for the rest of eternity, how luck.

He never like this before, yet when the two (Bitch and Brat) came to his poor life as the successor for his own suicide. All is going upside down, for the rest of his life he'll crawl with those terrible duet. The brat who supposed to be the Demon Lord guy's kids is now hangin around his shoulder. Waiting his ages to destroy humanity. What the hell, he must raising a kid that soon or later will sent his father to hell anyway? But he was decided to refuse it, being a father means you've raise your child to be a good guy, or at least a good demon. Not raising a jackass who will destroy humatiny as they pleased. No absolutely no.

The second is his worst nightmare ever, a witch instead a fairy that completely kill him little by little. She's the real murder. Yeah she's.

There's was Hilda, a demon maid servant. A woman who took responsibility of his desperate life. Hilda is a biggest fault ever exist. A level 100 dilemma or more, and a symthomp of annoyance. She's some kind of collaboration between witch, demon and evil = Hellish Fairy. She's just really something… yeah she's really something.

With her absolute superiority, and untouchable ability. She turned every single spot on Oga's life taste like hell.

No more gaming time, no more peacefull sleep, no more eatable dinner, no more joy of fighting, no more privacy, and no more future to dream about. Perfect life, ouchhh.

Fuckk.. fuckk.. fuckkk… he snapped to him self.

Plus lately the air between them just going worst and worst significantly. Hilda is at the place who causing this, her unstoppable bitching and her dominating insting is really godlike.

He knew he was insane, but he never knew that there was somenone with 100 level insanity above him.

He struck to this sick feeling, he may just give that bitch a lesson!

A lesson? Eh, why I'm not thinking about it earlier? Oga thought, some of idea out of his brain wildly.

Yeah… yeah.. that bitch must get some lesson! I'll give her unforgettable lesson, yeah… bwhahaha! Oga grinned evily.

Beel whos hangin on his shoulder sweatdropped heavily.

Hey..You think that words wouldn't hurt me?

Oga put his game controller to the floor, staring at the blonde whos stood before him. Today is Sunday, the day supposed be nice and fun. But all is nothing just crap.

Hilda just start a fire by blaming him about his laziness being. His useless activities and more, out of the topic. She felt that Oga's current ativities is not improving her master at any circumtance.

How could you threw every insult towards people as you please? I have no idea about you, but can you just give me a break, at least a bit.

Can you mind your own business or just shut your sharp mouth for a moment?, There I had enough trouble to deal with. Oga stared at the brat on his shoulder.

How dare you think that my master is nothing but a trouble? Hilda asked coldly.

No.. I'm not, I'm fine with Beel, but the one whos distracting me so much is you, and your personality

Hilda clenched her teeth in anger.

So what's wrong about my personality? She asked

Oh course, you're! Can you think it by your self? But I doubt it…. Oga said mockingly

Stop speaking like you know me… you assh..

Nah I'm not, but you and yourself who tellin it. I don't know what kind of woman you are exactly, but everybody will know just by looking to your personality! At the first meet! Oga said.

And Hilda stunned.

Again Oga playing his card well. He know what's Hilda feel now, but he better leave her for now. He must play smart, or something wrong will happen.

So it's all your fault for being insolent and fool, my duty is to serve my master no more. I've to keep my loyalty to my master. Because you lack of concern and I can let you and your inability as a father…

Let what? He stopped as he cut her words

I had put all effort to this brat, the one whos inability is you, you the one whos supposed to be his mother. But what you've done for him? Nothing…

Hilda frozen in silent with his last words. Oga noticing it, and he smirked.

You want some experiment? Oga asked

Here, if you can take Beel over me. I'll pull back my words. Oga challenging her. Hilda surprised by what's she just heard.

Don't play around.. why I've to accept your stupid game? The master won't refuse me.. I…

Just try it.. then you can said anything as you please! Oga cut her words, and put more baits of fire. But Hilda seems refuse to take the bait. Oga decided to make his move.

Beel you wanna go with your mom? Oga asked to him, he even handed him to Hilda. Hilda stared at Oga in annoyance.

Dahh.. aihhh.. but Beel seems refuse it, and he going to cry.

Ma..master! Hilda said in trembling voice, she can't believe with what she just saw.

do you hate me? Hilda trying to reach baby, but Beel even trying to hide behind Oga's back. And she shocked even more.

So what'cha gonna do? Oga grinned

Hey.. who do you think am I, you can't just….? Hilda snapped to him

Huh c'mon Hilda, can't you realized it? Oga snapped back. cut her words.

Y..you asshole, how dare you make a fool of me? Hilda back to her anger.

Who do you think am I? Monster? Demon? Trash? Or you had a new terms of abuse to titled me more? That you can make a fool anytime as you want?

No? So who am I Hilda? Tell me!. Dunno? Pass? Another question? Okay, lemme introduce my self… Oga grabbing her shoulder.

I'm a human! Oga said with his finger pointed to his chest. He stopped for a moment, looking to her eyes. What's the different beetwen you're demon? There Hilda, there! Again Oga pointed his finger to is chest! Y'know what I mean? Nope? I still had feelings, feelings that every normal human had it, where it's come from? There Hilda, from my heart! What the use of it Hilda? No answer? No clue!...

Or you think it's no use? Oga is unstopable.

It's to control between our selfish emotion like love, hate, happiness, sadness, sorrow, or anger in order to communicated with others. You have to use your feeling to interacting, to speak with others.

Do you had ones Hilda? Oga asked at the blonde? The blonde just silent, but she shake her head left and right with a slow motion.

You sure? Oga asked doubting her answer, she shake her head again.

Fault, totally fault! Oga snapped and out of his room.

And the day arguing is end, Oga has leave somewhere. Leaving stunned Hilda.

Oga felt kinda weird , it's just not like him. It's so out of character, but he must positive thinking. It's all about "the lesson" sake. And for that wench sake too. Huh, it's kinda pussies.

Yeah, at least my plan seems going smooth. I've just put some dramatical nonsense to this, and that bitches will knelt before me, buhahaha. Oga made his way somewhere, he decided to meet Toujou. To get some fight.

Tonight is always be short, since there's nothing to do with. And it's time to relax. Oga entered his room. He felt his body hurt and sore, bruised over his face as the prize from their fight. That dumbshit Toujou really a pain in the ass. He stared a side, to the bed belonging to him at first place, but now is used by that tyrant.

He found a similar body, using her casual nightgown, her hair spreading over the pillow. Yeah the witch is already asleep, he thought. So he doesn't need to deal with her again. He put the baby beside her and walked toward to the window. He stared to the blonde, the moonlight from outside fell to her face smoothly. He wonder why a demon can sleep like an angel at the same time, beautifull if he can say. After a day full of arguing, he felt a bit guilty to continue his drama-rama. If Hilda could be nicer a bit, maybe he won't do it. Nicer? Hell there's no chance. Oga thought.

Oga… someone called him out of his reverie.

Oga looking at the voice, it was Hilda sitting on the bed side. For a moment, they were silent. Oga just don't know, what to say.

Am I've feeling? Hilda asked suddenly, and Oga shocked by her question. Hilda stared at him and then to the baby beside her. He walked toward her and stared to her eyes.

You had it Hilda, you own it! Oga cupped her face with his hand. No matter who you are, even you a demon or another terrible creatures. But you still had it, every life matter had one. And yours is as same as mine, here inside your heart. Oga touching her chest with his finger innocently. His finger just landed about an inch from her breast.

Hilda just stood silently with Oga's sudden brutal action, she felt strange feeling, she just can help from blushing. She stared to his finger then to his eyes, Oga who just awared it blushing too and quickly pull his finger off. He was dying to hold his nervous, he sweatdropped heavily. But he quickly reminded to his plan, yeah it's for the plan, no more no less. He try to calm himself.

You need to put some feeling to your heart, not just your selfish ego. You lack of love Hilda, the one you need is just put some love! I'm not good with it, but at least I still had it. Oga grabbing and shaking her shoulder wildly.

I know you had it, you just don't know how to express it, or you has beat the crap of your "love feeling" out off your heart, but it necessary since you have to be mother of this guy! Oga pointed to the baby whos slept peacefully.

Just like me, I care for Beel because I love him and Beel love me too. And the reason I said it to you, because I care for you too. Hilda still silent, to listenin Oga sensei nonsense.

Clear? No? Another sample? Oga asked… she nodded slowly.

Enghhh … Hilda suprised when suddenly Oga hug her tightly. Her face buried on his neck.

W..what are you doing… Hilda said, still in the same position. She felt her cheek blushed by the sudden event. She felt a warm sensation over her body. And the sensation going crazy when she could smell Ogas's scent. Neither Oga, he was pale as shit to hold his heart beating crazily. His heart pumped out, looks like gonna burst if he hold it any longer.

D..do you feel something?

No.. .

No? How unlucky… huh

No.. I.. I mean, I feel a bit… Hilda said nervously.

Nah what's that?

Warm and comfortable!

Huh… warm and comfortable, I haven't mentioned it before… whaaaaat! Oga surprised as he released her quickly. His feet slipped and he fell to the floor and landed by his ass.

Why? Hilda asked, stared to Oga curiously

Why my ass! How'd y..you can feel like that y..you witch! Oga stammered..

You the one, who asked about my feeling, do you? Hilda walked toward him, then she kneeled to him waiting for the explanation.

Oh shit, shit, I'm fucked, shit! Oga sweatdropped cursed him self

And despite what you'd say, it means that if you care with someone. You have to put some love at your feeling. You'd care of me right? So are you love me? Hilda said innocently.

And Oga just burst of blood from his mouth.

And if I care for you too. Is that mean I love you? Because I do. Again Hilda said innocently.

And Oga is nothing left but corpse.

* * *

**I've tried to make it good, but my effort were futile!**

**But don't mind it. This is a free site, and since it's free. You welcomed to do any shit as you please ^^v**

**See ya next time...  
**


End file.
